dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Amber Liu
Perfil thumb|312px|Amber Liu *'Nombre: '엠버 / Amber *'Nombre completo:' Amber Josephine Liu *'Nombre real (chino):' 劉逸雲''' / Liu Yi Yun *'''Profesión: Cantante / Rapera / Bailarina / Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 18-Septiembre-1992 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' San Fernando Valley, EEUU *'Estatura: '''1.67 cm *'Peso: 48 Kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''B *'Agencia de talentos: 'SM Entertainment Biografia Nació y se crió en Los Angeles, más adelante se traslada a China, para después volver a Los Angeles otra vez. En el 2007 hizo una audición de “SM Global Audition” en Los Angeles (California) y fue aceptada. Su estilo es “Tomboy” (chica que viste de manera masculina y sus actitudes no son muy femeninas) y es la mejor entre otras tomboy de otros grupos. El 29 de enero del 2010. Fue nombrada junto con los otros miembros embajadoras de las fuerzas armadas de Corea. DongHae (Super Junior), JongHyun (SHINee) y Amber fueron nombrados entre las fans “Hermanos Dinosaurios” de SM, debido a que JongHyun publicó una foto en su Me2day y comento “¿Dónde estoy yo?”, las fans comentaron que sus caras eran parecidas. Colaboraciones *Danson (Taiwanese Singer) I'm Back MV feat. Amber *SM The ballad - don t lie Programas *2012: Invencible Youth (Season 2 ) *Hello F(x) Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *K-swiss *Auction Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'F(x) *'Ocupación: Rapera Principal, Bailarina y Vocalista. *'Casting:' 2008 SM Global Audition *'Canciones de la audición:' MC the MAX – Oh Heart, Please Stop / K.Will – Left Heart. *'Nacionalidad:' China (Taiwán) nacida en América. *'Idioma:' Inglés (Fluido), Coreano(Fluido) y Chino (Fluido) *'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor. *'Hobbies / Especialidades: Bailar, Rapear. *'''Le gusta: Los sombreros. *'Mascota favorita: '''Conejos. *'Color favorito:' Rojo. *'Poder mágico: Telequinesis. *'Canción favorita: '''Taking Back Sunday - What's it Feel Like To Be A Ghost / SHINee - Noona you're so pretty (Replay) *'Bandas Favoritas: Linkin Park y Taking Back Sunday. *'Ídolo favorito: '''Michael Jackson. *'Deporte: Tae Kwon Do y básquetbol. *'Hombre ideal: '''En el programa ''Love Game comentó que su hombre ideal es Jang Hyuk: "Vi un montón de dramas para mejorar mi coreano, y Jang Hyuk estaba en uno de ellos. Estoy totalmente enamorada de él". *'Quiere conocer a: 'Fly to the Sky. *'''Es Cristiana: ''Dios es el centro de mi vida, no soy perfecta pero intento ser la mejor para Él, quiero alabarlo y devolverle mediante mi canto, aunque no sea la mejor yo confío en que Él me ayudará en cuanto mi vida siga. No es mi tiempo de brillar, si no el de Él.'' *'Le gusta comer:' Galletas, papas, chocolate, dulces, Oh Yes (un pastel coreano). *No le gusta el arroz. * Viste usualmente: Estilo de Hip-Hop, Camiseta y pantalones holgados. *'Fanclub:' Ember *Toca la Guitarra *En su infancia estaba en el coro de su escuela. *Le gustan las llamas *Su perro se llama EEngd *Tiene insomnio. *Es buena en matemáticas. *Le gusta la comida mexicana. *Dice que no usará vestido de novia cuando se case. *Le gusta jugar el cubo rubix o cubo mágico, y es capaz de resolverlo en 30-40 seg. *Se distrae facilmente con los objetos brillantes o cosas que hagan ruido. *Le gusta el numero 9 y 22. *Sabe coser. *Solía ser vegetariana. *Estuvo en un equipo de básquetbol desde la escuela primaria en EE.UU. En Corea, juega con los trainees de SM. *Desde chica le gustaba Linkin Park y copiaba los versos de Mike Shinoda. Además tenía un montón de amigos que les gustaba el rap, así que creció practicando el estilo libre (improvisación). *A menudo se le confunde con un chico, por su estilo tomboy. *Para quitarse el estrés la mejor solución para ella es gritar. *Nunca ha confesado su peso. *El nombre de Josephine se lo puso una muy amiga suya. *Su sueño es crear un escenario donde no existan restricciones, un lugar donde todos pueden participar y divertirse. *Es muy buena amiga de Victoria *Se comunica con Victoria en chino. *Cuenta que una vez salió con Victoria a un centro comercial y quería usar el baño. Cuando llegó al baño una señora, parte del equipo de limpieza, le gritó : El baño de hombres esta en la otra dirección'.'' Ella sólo siguió el camino sonriendo. *Su compañera de cuarto es Victoria. (Antes era Luna) *Es la más popular de f(x) en Europa y la más popular entre las chicas. *Es considerada una de las mejores rappers de Corea. *En una entrevista de radio,sus demás compañeras de f(x) formularon que a pesar de parecer “ruda”, ella es bastante tímida en algunos aspectos: se pone nerviosa cuando la miran cambiarse de ropa y suele irse a otra habitación. *Tuvo que viajar sola a EE.UU un tiempo para recuperarse de una lesión en su rodilla. *Ama que sus fangirls le griten cuando está en el escenario. *Tiene una lengua muy larga según Krystal, por lo que uno de sus apodos es Koala. *Dice que Krystal es su princesa y ella su sirvienta. *Ella es muy buena amiga de Yuri (SNSD); ven películas, comen juntas y van al gimnasio. *Tambien es cercana a Seohyun de SNSD,incluso asistio a su fiesta de cumpleaños y al dia siguiente en una presentacion grito al publico "¡Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Seohyun,FELICIDADES!" ,ademas de que se les ha visto varias veces juntas. *También es buena amiga de Sooyoung (SNSD). En Feel Good Day SMTown Special, Amber le dice a Sooyoung "Ella es mi Unnie", pero Sooyoung responde en tono de broma "Yo soy tu hyung". *Considera a Henry de Super Junior un buen "gege" (hermano mayor) *Es cercana a Key de SHINee, a Nicole y Ji Young de KARA, Seohyun de SNSD y Lee Sung Jong de Infinite. *Junto a Henry de Super Junior M cantaron una pequeña version de "Happy Holidays". *Tiene una muy buena amistad con Min, Jia y Suzy del grupo Miss A. *Es cercana al cantante Eru. *Sus fans dicen que fue la que tenía más energía al bailar el remix de hot summer. *Es una de las chicas más amadas de Corea. *Participó en Invincible Youth 2, junto a JiYoung de Kara, Suzy de Miss A, Bora de Sistar, Sunny y HyoYoen de SNSD, WooRi de Rainbow y YeWon de Jewerly. *Su nombre en coreano es Yoo Il Woon pero le pusieron EunYoung en Invincible Youth 2. *En Invincible Youth 2 le preguntaron ¿''Cuantos hijos te gustaría tener''?, y ella respondió que tres: el primero tendría que ser hombre, el segundo una mujer y el tercero no importa. *Es la chica más querida por la mayoría de los integrantes hombres de los grupos de SM ya la que la consideran como su hermana menor. *El pasado 1 de Mayo puso en su Me2day una foto (Click aqui para verla) de Krystal de cuando era una bebé. Asi que al día siguiente Krystal decidió devolverle el favor publicando una foto (Click aqui para verla) de Amber en su fiesta de cumpleaños numero 3. En la foto Amber lleva un vestido rosa lo que impresionó a los fans ya que ella se caracteriza por su estilo tomboy. *Ella usa el transporte público (Bus) frecuentemente. *Ella dice que su primer amor lo tuvo a los 15 años. *Al parecer tiene un tatuaje en la espalda,el cual se puede ver en un momento de la versión japonesa de Hot Summer. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Twitter *me2day Galeria amber_fx_lh.jpg|link= »ç¿ëÀÚ_ÁöÁ¤_81_moupublic.jpg 265px-38949_422524212411_125016007411_4579599_3609501_n.jpg fx_10asia_may2010_amber1.jpg 2010052201050_1.jpg 306px-Hotmsummerconcept.jpg 248430_1568944041805_1781582130_996279_945200_n.jpg fx-hot-summer-concept-pictures-2.jpg 389861_184003481695040_100002561685699_338113_1764597594_n.jpg fxliu.jpg 229642_10150272190067716_603977715_7479601_4030373_n.jpg 197797 10150272189712716 603977715 7479591 1960623 n.jpg Amber-f-x-21381304-550-825.jpg Amber-f-x-21381290-400-573.jpg IAM_Amber.jpg amber_liu.jpg 120515.jpg 34.jpg 544.jpg 645862.jpg 260px-Amberliu1.jpg Tumblr m5d557jMB81rrsni1o2 1280.jpg 180227_297732290322158_1690012559_n.jpg 168832_297732160322171_1569814090_n.jpg 284959_420109834703556_1580022289_n.jpg|Sexy Amber ♥|link=https://www.facebook.com/Guiiiselle?ref=tn_tnmn 5208a2b1c7769581a916fce459aaff0b_1024.jpg|•—» Amber ‹3'''|link=https://www.facebook.com/Guiiiselle?ref=tn_tnmn Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:Tomboy